


Lauren's Little Sister is a Minx

by firebird68



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bikini - Freeform, Cheating, Creampie, Cuckqueen, Deepthroat, F/M, Masturbation, Seduction, Sister - Freeform, Sisters, Sleep, Stealth sex, Teasing, blowjob, cum swallow, handjob, public, seduced, sleeping, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird68/pseuds/firebird68
Summary: Scott is visiting his girlfriend Lauren's family. Unfortunately for him, her little sister Leah sets her sights on him and is determined to seduce him by the end of the week.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Lauren's Little Sister is a Minx

“Okay, go right up here and then it’s the next house on the left.”

Scott set his blinker and turned onto the street that his girlfriend, Lauren, was pointing to. As he straightened the wheel back out, he could see the house she was referring to as it was the only house on that side of the street. The long driveway already had about a dozen cars parked in it, so he pulled up and stopped behind the last one.

He was not looking forward to this. Lauren’s family had an annual family reunion of sorts and this year, she had convinced him to join her. Scott had met Lauren during their freshman year at college. He had spotted her at a party with some friends and was enamored with her instantly. After downing a few beers to work up some courage, he spent the night talking to her and telling cheesy jokes. She laughed at all of them, so he had taken it as a good sign. Turns out, he was right because she agreed to go out with him shortly thereafter and, three years later, they were still going strong.

Still, he had never met her family before. Lauren was from southern California and it was a long way from Penn State, where they attended school, so he had never encountered them. He was concerned that her parents were not going to be enthusiastic about his small-town Pennsylvania background. Lauren had mentioned that her parents were fairly well off. Looking up at the massive estate-esque home they had arrived at, he could tell she had understated that.

“Well, we’re here!” Lauren said and hopped out of the car.

When he didn’t immediately follow her, she leaned back in the door.

“What’s wrong?” she asked. “You’re not still hung up about meeting my parents, are you?”

“Well off?” he said, sarcastically, gesturing towards the mansion.

“Oh, don’t worry.” She said, reassuringly. “They’re not snooty or anything. I’m sure they are going to love you. Now come on, ya big baby. It looks like we’re the last ones here already.”

With a sigh, he followed her to the trunk and took out both of their suitcases. He could never say no to her. Her attitude was always so sunny and positive, he was pretty sure no one could say no to her.

“What does your dad even do?” he questioned her as they walked toward the front door.

“He’s an executive for Harley Davidson.” Lauren answered.

“You never told me all that.” He grumbled, his nerves wrapped up in a tight ball.

“I didn’t tell you for exactly the reason you are exhibiting right now, buster.” She remarked. “I knew you would get all weirded out if you thought I was some rich girl or something.”

“No, you could never weird me out.” He said.

“Awww, you like me!” she joked, grabbing his head and yanking him down to kiss his cheek.

“Your dad on the other hand…”

“Oh, relax!” she laughed. “He probably won’t throw you in the dungeon.”

Lauren bounced up the steps in front of him and threw open the front door.

“Moooom, Daaaad!” she called out.

The inside of the house was just as impressive as the outside. The main entry room was incredibly tall, and a staircase wrapped around the perimeter leading to a second floor. An elaborate chandelier hung twenty feet above them.

“Hey, Lauren!”

“Daddy!” Lauren shouted, running to hug the sandy-haired man that had just entered the room.

Lauren’s father looked like your typical dad and his smile was friendly and warm. He released Lauren and turned to face Scott.

“You must be Scott!” he boomed. “My daughter has talked a lot about you. Nice to meet you, son.”

“Nice to meet you, too, sir.” Scott replied, extending his hand to shake.

“Oh, don’t call me that.” The man laughed, shaking Scott’s hand. “I get called that enough at work. My father was a sir. I’m just a Steve. Here, just leave your bags by the stairs. I’ll have someone come get them for you. I suppose we better introduce him to your mother, right, Lauren?”

“Yeah, come on.” Lauren took his arm and pulled him down a hallway. “My mom has been dying to meet you.”

The hallway led to a beautiful kitchen that one would expect to see in a magazine. The countertops were all deep marble and the metal appliances gleamed. Windows overlooked a picturesque backyard, dominated by an inground swimming pool and enough exotic plants to start a nursey.

“Mom!” Lauren called, getting the attention of a woman stood talking to another couple people.

“Lauren, you’re finally here!” the woman exclaimed as they embraced.

Lauren’s mom was pretty and had the same smile as her daughter. Scott could see where his girlfriend got her cheery disposition now.

“Oh, is this him?” Lauren’s mother turned to him. “Wow, you didn’t mention he was so cute, Lauren!”

Scott blushed and extended his hand.

“Nice to meet you, ma’am.”

“Cute and polite.” She giggled, as she shook his hand. “Please call me Tracy.”

Scott felt Steve clap him on the shoulder.

“Lauren, why don’t you go say hello to the rest of the family. Most of them are outside.” He suggested. “I’ll show Scott around a little bit.”

“Okay, Daddy.” Lauren responded. “Don’t hurt him too much. I like this one.”

Steve steered Scott into another hallway before glancing behind them.

“I just saved your life.” He chuckled. “You would’ve been stuck talking to people for the next twelve hours. C’mon, I’ll show you my hideout. We’ve got the game on.”

Scott followed Steve down a staircase to a finished basement. If there was ever a true man-cave, this was definitely it. Comfortable looking couches were all over and a gigantic flat screen was playing a baseball game. One side of the room was a long bar with a series of taps. Liquor bottles were stacked neatly on shelves behind it. Signed jerseys from various teams were in cases along the walls; the LA Rams, Chargers, Lakers, and Dodgers and one Kings jersey. A set of French doors led outside to the back yard where the pool was, and Scott could see Lauren hugging relatives outside.

“Everyone, this is Scott.” Steve announced to the group of men seated talking and watching the game. “He’s Lauren’s boyfriend so try not to scare him off, will ya?”

The men laughed and echoed greetings.

“What kind of beer do ya like?” Steve asked, ushering him over to the bar.

“Whatever’s cold.” He responded.

“Good answer.” Steve laughed. “It’s all cold here so take your pick.”

He handed Scott a glass.

“You a baseball fan, Scott?”

“Oh, yeah.” Scott poured himself a drink from the Budweiser tap. “Baseball, football, Hockey.”

“No basketball?”

“Well, Pittsburgh doesn’t have a basketball team and I’m definitely not cheering on the 76ers.”

“Ah, so you’re a Pirates fan then.”

“Unfortunately.” Scott admitted.

“Well, we won’t give you too much grief about it. You probably have a hard enough time watching them play every year.” Steve winked at him.

“That’s for sure.” Scott agreed.

“Well, take a load off. We’ve got the Dodgers game on so you can see what it’s like for a team to win for once.”

Scott laughed and they went over to the couches and found empty spaces. The next couple hours were great and he found himself relaxing. He realized he had been worried over nothing. Lauren’s father was great and nothing at all like what he had been concerned about. He spent the time alternating between watching the action on TV and asking Scott questions about himself. The other men chimed in with lighthearted jokes and occasionally ribbed him about either the Steelers, the Pirates, or the Penguins. Halfway through the sixth inning, the door to the back yard opened and Lauren stuck her head in.

“Are you guys being nice to Scott?” she asked.

“We’re converting him to a Dodger’s fan.” One of the men, Lauren’s uncle Robert answered.

“Yeah, good luck with that one.” She rolled her eyes. “Dad, mom wants to know if you want to start grilling the burgers.”

“What time is it? Oh, three.” Steve mused. “Yeah, I can get them going. Suppose we should all head outside, gentlemen.”

Lauren waved at Scott to follow her as they all stood up and she led him through the people standing around outside to where her mother was sitting at one of the tables along with a few other women.

“Everyone, this is Scott.” She introduced him. “Scott, this is Aunt Mallory, Aunt Tilda, Aunt Beatrice, and my cousin Margo.”

“Take a seat, Scott.” Tracy said. “We’re going to eat soon.”

He and Lauren sat down, and he answered questions from the women until Steve called out that the burgers were ready. Scott realized what Steve had meant when he said that he had saved him from a fate of eternal conversation earlier. He barely had time to eat his food with the amount that the women were talking to him throughout the meal. He didn’t mind it, but he was glad when Tracy stood up and suggested they go around and collect dishes and take them inside. He rose and began to take some plates but was stopped.

“No, you’re our guest of honor.” Tracy said. “We’ll take care of it. Just relax and stay seated.”

He tried to protest but Tracy insisted repeatedly.

“Don’t worry about it.” Lauren told him. “We’ll be finished soon.

“Yes,” Tracy said. “And your sister should be home from cheerleading practice any minute so then you can introduce her to Scott.”

Scott sat back down as the women went around the area collecting dishes and then headed into the house to finish cleaning up. He sat there alone, glad to have a break from conversing with people and watched the water spill down one of the decorative waterfalls nearby.

A few minutes later, a girl entered the backyard and went up to Steve and gave him a hug. She was wearing a sweatshirt and a cheerleading skirt so Scott assumed it must be Lauren’s sister that her mother had mentioned.

As she greeted her uncles and cousins, Scott noticed her look his way and thought he saw her eyes narrow, but a second later, she was smiling and talking to someone again so he figured he must have imagined it. He went back to daydreaming.

“Hey, what’s your name?”

Scott snapped back to reality and turned away from the waterfall he had been staring at to find the girl sitting next to him at the table. She looked like a younger version of his girlfriend. She was slim like Lauren, but her chest was clearly smaller, and she was probably an inch shorter. Her hair was a slightly lighter shade of blonde, but other than that, they looked very similar.

“I’m Scott.” He stammered, surprised at how quiet she had been.

“You’re not a relative, are you? I’ve never seen you before.” She questioned.

“No, I’m…” he started.

“Well, that’s good.” She interrupted him, smiling. “I would hate to think someone so handsome was related to me. Can’t flirt with family. That kind of thing is frowned upon in most places.”

Scott opened his mouth to explain that he was dating Lauren, but he was cut off again.

“So, do you work with my dad or something?” she asked, leaning towards him a bit. “Most of the guys that my dad brings around from work are older and they aren’t good looking like you.”

“There you are!” came Lauren’s voice from the back door.

She walked over and leaned down to give the girl a hug.

“Hey, Lauren!” she said, with a big smile. “I didn’t see you inside!”

“Oh, I was helping mom with something.” Lauren responded. “So, I see you’ve met my boyfriend, Scott.”

“He’s your boyfriend?” the girl asked.

Scott thought he saw disappointment flicker in the girl’s eyes, but she covered it up so quickly, he figured he had imagined something again.

“Yeah.” Lauren said. “Didn’t you tell her?”

“I tried.” Scott protested.

“I see. Couldn’t get a word in edgewise?” Lauren smirked. “Not surprising with her. This is my sister, Leah.”

“You didn’t tell me you were bringing your boyfriend along.” Leah admonished. “I almost stole him from you.”

“Well, that’s because you don’t read the family group chat, dummy. Besides, he’s twenty-one years old. That’s too old for you.”

“I don’t think three years is too big of a gap.” Leah argued. “Don’t you think an eighteen-year-old and a twenty-one-year-old could date, Scott.”

“I agree with Lauren.” Scott answered.

“See?” Lauren said. “I’m right.”

“Of course he agrees with you.” Leah said, rolling her eyes. “He’s smart enough not to fall into that trap.”

“Yeah, he is somewhat bright for a boy.” Lauren winked at him.

“Anyways, I’m going to change and shower.” Leah stood up to head inside. “Did you guys already eat?”

“Yes, there’s some hamburgers leftover and a bunch of snacks and stuff. The kids were hungry, so mom pushed the food forward.”

“Okay, that’s fine. It was nice to meet you, Scott.”

Leah bounced away into the house, her skirt flapping with each step.

“Here, let me show you where we’ll be sleeping.” Lauren tugged on his arm. “I need to unpack anyway.”

Scott followed Lauren through the house and up the winding staircase. He had never seen a house with so many bedrooms. There must have been at least ten. Lauren stopped at one of the rooms towards the end and led him inside.

“This is my room.” She said. “One of the maids brought up our bags for us earlier.”

Scott sat on the bed and watched as she unpacked her clothes and put them in drawers. Typically, when he went home on break, he just left everything in his suitcase, but Lauren was definitely neater than he was. Her room was nice. Posters of bands covered some of the walls and a desk was off to one side with a computer on it. A couple dressers were against the opposite wall. The bed was a large queen size and really comfortable. He imagined it was probably an expensive mattress.

“Hey, where is the bathroom?” Scott asked, feeling the beer having gone through him.

“It’s down the hall on the left.” Lauren answered, digging through her suitcase. “There’s a picture of a cat hanging on the door.”

Scott left her bedroom and headed down until he found the door he had described. As he reached for the handle, it suddenly opened, startling him, and Leah stepped out. She shrieked as he scared her also. The first thing Scott noticed was that she had clearly just gotten out of the shower. Her hair was wet and hanging down her back and she was wrapped in only a towel that ended in the middle of her thighs. Her breasts weren’t large like Lauren’s were, but he got a generous glimpse of her cleavage.

“Jesus, Scott!” Leah exclaimed. “You scared the crap out of me! I almost dropped my towel! Or is that what you wanted to happen?”

As he opened his mouth, too dumbfounded to answer, she laughed and playfully pushed his chest.

“I’m just messing with you. Bathroom’s all yours. But seriously, you almost gave me a heart attack.”

She slipped by him and padded down the hall, her petite body barely covered by the fabric, before going into the bedroom that was next to Lauren’s. Scott shook his head and entered the bathroom, which was also incredibly luxurious, before returning to Lauren’s room where she was finishing up with her clothes.

“Did someone scream?” Lauren asked.

“Yeah, Leah and I scared each other when she was leaving the bathroom.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot she was taking a shower.” Lauren laughed. “Anyways, I’m done here. Let’s go back downstairs.”

They left the room and walked back downstairs.

“Now I get to introduce you to all my cousins. I hope you’re good with kids, because there are a lot of them.” she teased him, smiling.

There were indeed a lot of them. Scott had seen a few of them around the pool area but he was too busy being bombarded with questions from Lauren’s aunts to see all of them as they filtered out to get food. There were nineteen of them and they ranged from around five years old to around thirteen years old. Lauren led him out back behind the pool to the open field of grass where most of them were playing and he immediately got dragged into a game of tag as she took a seat in the shade of a nearby tree. A few times, he looked to her to rescue him as he was being tackled by kids, but she just smiled and waved at him, leaving him to his fate.

Eventually one of the parents called everyone back to the house as it was getting dark. Scott walked over to Lauren and sat on the grass, sore from the onslaught of children. He laid down on his back, groaning. Lauren just laughed and lay down next to him, resting her head on his chest.

“Jeez, I feel like I just got done practicing with the Baltimore Ravens.” Scott remarked.

“You did great!” Lauren encouraged him. “The kids all loved you and had fun.”

“Is this what fun feels like?” he asked, massaging a spot where he had gotten struck by a stray foot at one point.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel all better later tonight.” She promised, in a seductive voice, kissing him on the cheek before returning her head to lay on him.

“Sounds like it was worth it then.” He said, wrapping his arm around her.

They lay there for a while, watching the sky go from orange to purple. Scott could tell by the changed pace of Lauren’s breathing when she had fallen asleep. He was about to doze off himself when a voice interrupted.

“Awww, this is adorable!”

Scott looked up and Lauren raised her head, yawning and rubbing her eyes. Leah was stood nearby in a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt, grinning down at them.

“Dad said to let you two know that we’re doing s’mores if you want to join everyone.” She informed them. “Should I let him know that you’re busy?”

“No, we’ll be there in a minute.” Lauren replied, yawning again.

“Okay, lovebirds.” Leah walked back to the house, her bare feet sinking into the grass.

“I suppose we should head back.” Lauren said as Scott stood up and stretched.

“I was just getting comfortable.” Scott said, reaching down towards her.

“Yeah, me too.” She laughed.

She took his hands and he pulled her to her feet.

They headed back to the house and joined the crowd of people around the large fire ring that Scott had noticed earlier. He typically wasn’t a fan of marshmallows, but he made an exception this time and had a s’more. Everyone settled around in chairs after that and talked and drank. As the evening progressed, people filed off to bed, those with younger children leaving first. Several hours later and it was only a few people remaining outside.

“Lauren, you know we’re all taking the kids to the water park tomorrow, right?” Tracy asked.

“Oh, yeah, I forgot about that.” Lauren admitted.

“I figured you two probably didn’t want to go. It’s going to be a bit of a circus.”

“Yeah, we’ll find something else to do.”

“How about you, Leah?” Tracy turned to her younger daughter.

“Um, yeah I don’t really want to go.” Leah answered.

“Why don’t you girls take Scott into town and show him around?” Tracy suggested.

“Sure, we can do that.” Lauren nodded, turning to Leah. “Leave around ten?”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Leah stood and stretched. “Anyways, I’m off to bed. Goodnight, everyone. Goodnight, Scott.”

She disappeared into the house.

“I suppose we should all turn in.” Steve said, checking his watch. “We all have busy days tomorrow. You all head in, I’ll make sure everything is locked up and lights are out.”

Everyone said their goodnights and Lauren and Scott went upstairs to their room. Scott didn’t typically sleep with anything but boxers on, so he just stripped his pants and shirt off and chucked them on top of his suitcase in a ball. He fell back onto the bed with a groan and stretched. Lauren returned from her closet in her typical night shirt with no bottoms and crawled across the bed to lay on top of him. He grunted as her elbow struck a bruise. Lauren tilted her head to look up at him with big doe eyes.

“Oh, I forgot my man is hurt. Time to fulfill my promise from earlier.” She whispered.

Pulling his boxer-briefs down his thighs, she spent the next twenty minutes eagerly bobbing her pretty head on Scott’s penis. Her soft and wet mouth had him eventually twitching and breathing heavy and he warned her that he was going to cum soon if she didn’t stop. Usually, at night, Lauren blew him as foreplay to get him hard and lubed for sex, wanting her pussy filled with his cock. Solo blowjobs were typically a daytime thing for them. Tonight, however, she just winked at him as he warned her and sped up. Her tiny hands stroked him, and her lips slid down him repeatedly until he jerked his hips upwards and sprayed his load in her mouth. Her cheeks ballooned upwards like a chipmunk as her mouth filled up with spunk, but she kept it all inside and swallowed it down greedily.

“How’s that for a reward?” She asked.

“Incredible.” Scott replied, wrapping his arms around her.

“Good thing I waited to brush my teeth.” She laughed.

Lauren slid Scott’s underwear back into place and tucked his softening cock back in with a final kiss on the tip. Bouncing up from the bed, she disappeared into the hallway to go brush her teeth and reappeared shortly after, her breath smelling like mint. Scott pulled his girlfriend up against him, wrapping his arms around her to rest on her stomach and they were both asleep soon.

“Hey, wake up, ya bum.”

Scott opened his eyes and looked up, blearily. Lauren was shaking his shoulder. As he shook the grogginess from his head, he noticed she was already dressed, and her hair was damp so she must have just showered.

“About time.” She said. “Thought you were hibernating or something.”

“What time is it?” he asked, sitting up and pulling on a pair of shorts.

“Just after nine. The kiddie caravan just took off for the water park, so the bathroom is no longer a zoo.”

“Okay. Let me get showered and changed.”

Twenty minutes later, they walked downstairs. Leah was sat on a bench by the door, on her phone. She looked up as they approached.

“You two ready?”

“Yep.” Lauren answered. “Off we go. Should we just go to town or drive into Los Angeles, Leah?”

“LA? No, thank you.” Leah responded. “It’s going to be packed with people on break. We can just go to the mall or something.”

The ‘town’ as Leah had called it on the drive over there would have been called a city back in middle Pennsylvania. Scott was surprised by the lack of traffic or people around, despite the size it. Even the large shopping mall’s parking lot was fairly empty.

“Where is everyone?” he asked.

“Most people around here leave town for spring break.” Lauren explained. “They either head into Los Angeles or to the beach towns or north California. Or they just go somewhere exotic and tropical. Trust me, when it’s not a vacation time, this place is a nightmare with traffic and people.”

Scott followed the two girls into the mall. It was the largest he’d ever been in, though his references of comparison were decidedly much more rural. They meandered in and out of stores for much of the afternoon. Scott mostly just trailed along as the girls looked in shop windows at clothes and such. It was not quite what he would call fun, but he didn’t complain. They ate lunch at the food court around noon before continuing with the quest.

“Ooo, I love this store.” Leah said, pointing to some clothing boutique they were approaching.

“Yeah, me, too.” Lauren agreed. “Scott, let’s go in this one.”

She turned to look at Scott and must have read the expression on his face because she burst out laughing.

“Wow, you look thrilled.” She laughed. “I’m sorry for all the clothes shopping. Not exactly a ‘guy thing’. This’ll be the last store and then we’ll find something else to do.”

Scott’s spirits lifted at the prospect of an end to his suffering and he went behind them into the store. He absentmindedly scrolled through his phone as the girls picked at outfits and such, oblivious to what they were getting but he looked up as they called him over a few minutes later.

“We’re going to try on some outfits.” Lauren explained. “We need your opinion on them.”

They ushered him into the changing area. Scott looked around, a bit nervous about going into the female changing area but there was nobody in the store other than a bored teenage clerk, so he shrugged and just followed. Lauren and Leah had already entered two of the changing cubicles and were getting dressed. He sat in a plastic chair that was against the wall and pulled out his phone again. Occasionally, either Lauren or Leah would emerge wearing some dress or shirt and he would be required to give his opinion. He didn’t quite understand how his opinion was worth anything, because he didn’t know anything about fashion, but he just kept saying ‘Yes’ And ‘It looks nice’ and that seemed to satisfy them. Lauren came back out again and asked him about some designer tank top, and he gave his standard reply.

“I don’t know.” She frowned. “I like the design, but the color doesn’t really accent my skin tone. I wonder if they have it in a different color.”

Scott just blinked as she strode out and into the store in search of a different colored shirt before returning to his phone.

“What do you think about this one, Scott?” came Leah’s voice as she came out of the cubicle.

Scott looked up and nearly choked. Leah was standing a few feet in front of him wearing a bikini. A tiny bikini. The top was colored like the fur of a tiger and consisted of some strings and two fairly small triangles of fabric that showed off most of her cleavage. The bottoms were the same tiger fur color scheme and likewise left just as little to the imagination.

“Leah!” he finally got out.

“I like the way the top looks,” she said, cupping her boobs and pushing them together. “but what do you think about the bottoms? Do they make my butt look good?”

She turned around so that her rear was facing him and bent over slightly in an ass-popping pose. Scott just stared, unsure of what to do.

“Well?” Leah asked. “What do you think?”

“I…I don’t think you should be trying on something like that for me.” He stammered.

Scott was still frozen with his eyes locked on the tiny bikini bottoms that showed off her toned and athletic butt. He could feel his cock hardening against his will as Leah began to slightly sway her hips, teasingly, but he couldn’t tell if it was on purpose.

“Oh, c’mon, Scott. I just need to know if you think it looks good. Lauren’s not even here right now.”

“It looks fine.” Scott finally averted his eyes and gave a standard response.

Leah turned to face him and crossed her arms, pushing her tits up and spilling more cleavage out of the cups.

“I need an honest opinion, Scott.” She complained.

“I said they look fine.” Scott repeated, still averting his gaze.

Leah sighed and began walking towards him.

“What are you doing?” he asked, nervously, as she approached.

“I’m just getting your honest reaction.” She said, innocently.

She stopped just in front of him and bent over, her hand reaching out to his lap. Before he could react, her tiny hand was feeling around the crotch of his pants. It only took a second before her fingers found his rock-hard erection trailing down his right pant leg. She grasped onto his cock through the fabric before he could slap her hand away, terrified. She smiled down at him with a satisfied look.

“So, you DO like them.” She smirked. “That’s good. Thanks, Scott.”

She turned and walked provocatively into the dressing cubicle, shutting the door behind her. A minute later, Lauren returned with a new shirt in her hand.

“They had it in blue so I’m gonna try this one instead.” She said.

Scott just mumbled something unintelligible as she closed the door. He was still in shock. He couldn’t believe what had just transpired between Leah and him. And to make matters worse, his dick was still uncomfortably hard and being constrained by the tight fabric of his jeans. He willed it to go soft as the pattern of him being shown outfits resumed. However, whenever Leah came out, no matter what she was wearing, he couldn’t help but picture in that tiny, sexy swimsuit. She seemed to know it as well because her eyes sparkled with amusement and that little smirk never left her lips whenever she came out.

After what felt to him like a million years, the two sisters had enough of trying on clothes and they all left the changing area. On the way out through the store, they passed by the small lingerie section of the store. Leah stopped by one of the mannequins that was sporting a very hot and revealing matching bra and panties. They were red, lace, and nearly sheer other than the parts that covered the important bits.

“Hey, Lauren, what do you think about this?” Leah called to her sister.

Lauren turned and raised an eyebrow when she saw what Leah was looking at.

“What do I think about it? I think it’s very sexy.” She answered.

“Should I get it?” Leah asked.

“Why? Unless you magically found a new boyfriend back in the dressing room that I don’t know about, you don’t have anyone to wear them for.” Lauren laughed.

“Yeah, well…you never know.” Leah said.

Scott could swear she glanced in his direction when she said that, but it was so fast and miniscule of a movement, he figured he had misread it. Leah lingered by the mannequin for a few more seconds before following the two of them to the cash register to check out and leave the store. A couple minutes later, as they were walking back through the mall, Leah suddenly stopped and patted her pockets. Lauren stopped.

“What is it?” she asked.

“I think I forgot my phone back at the store.” She sighed. “I’ve gotta go get it or dad will kill me.”

“All right, we’ll come with you.”

“No, no, no.” Leah said, quickly. “You two go ahead. I’ll meet you back at the car in a couple minutes.”

“Okay, if you’re fine with that.” Lauren said.

She took Scott’s arm and they walked to the exit and through the parking lot. Leah came running up to the car a few minutes later, her bags bouncing on her arms, and slid into the back seat, breathless.

“Did you find it?” Lauren turned to her sister.

“Did I find it…? Oh! Yeah, I must have left it in the dressing room when I was trying on clothes.” Leah said.

“What were you doing with your phone out in there? Taking naked selfies?” Lauren teased.

“So what if I was?” Leah responded, blushing.

“Yeah, I bet.” Lauren laughed. “So, what are we going to do now? Scott, what do you want to do?”

“Hmm?” Scott shook out of his daydream. “Oh, I don’t care.”

“Gee, thanks for that helpful input.” Lauren sarcastically responded. “Leah, what about you?”

“Oh, I don’t know, either.” Leah answered. “Why don’t we just go back home and use the pool or the hot tub.”

“The hot tub sounds nice right about now.” Lauren agreed.

“You both realize it’s about ninety degrees out right now, right?” Scott asked.

“I could go in the hot tub in any weather.” Lauren said.

“Same.” Leah said. “Plus, I can try on my new swimsuit.”

“Then it’s settled. Back to the house, Scott.”

Shrugging, Scott put the car in drive and pulled out of the parking lot. Lauren gave him directions from the passenger seat to get them back to the house.

“Meet downstairs in five, okay Leah?” Lauren called, as she hurried to the house ahead of the two of them.

“Okay.” She called back.

Scott followed his girlfriend upstairs to her room and sat on the bed as she changed, admiring her body as she got undressed and pulled on her swimsuit. She frowned when she stood back up and saw him just sitting there.

“What are you doing?” she demanded. “Why aren’t you changed yet?”

“Um, I didn’t bring a swimsuit.” He admitted.

“Seriously?” Lauren sighed. “Who doesn’t pack a swimsuit on a vacation? Never mind. I’ll grab one of my dad’s.”

She hurried from the room and returned a couple minutes later with a pair of navy swim trunks.

“Here.” She tossed them to Scott, who caught them.

“They look a little small for me.” He said, holding them up.

“Oh, it’ll be fine.” Lauren waved her hand. “We’re gonna be sitting in a hot tub, not trying out for the Olympic team.”

“Okay, if you say so.”

Scott got undressed and pulled on the swim trunks. True to his suspicions, they were pretty small on him, especially around his muscular thighs.

“Jesus, it feels like I’m wearing a straight jacket on my crotch.” He grumbled, pulling at the tight material to try to get some space for his balls.

“Oh, I don’t know. I think it makes your butt look good.” Lauren purred, giving him a little swat on the rear.

She laughed and danced out of reach before Scott could return the gesture. Grinning, Scott chased her around the bed. Quickly catching his giggling girlfriend, he bent her over the mattress and spanked her ass until she finally gave in and begged for mercy. Scott relented and rubbed her ass soothingly, pulling her to her feet.

“All right, you win, cowboy.” She rolled her eyes. “Let’s just go already.”

Leah wasn’t downstairs yet when the two of them arrived. Lauren looked around and shrugged.

“She probably is on the phone or something.” She guessed. “Let’s just go out. She’ll be out soon.”

She led Scott out the backdoor and to a small pavilion that Scott hadn’t noticed before off to the side of the pool area. It was enclosed in tinted glass walls to keep the sun out, so he hadn’t seen that it was actually a hot tub inside. Lauren opened the glass door and Scott followed her inside. It was a plush room. The floor was glazed hardwood and there were a couple benches to place your things while you soaked. Another large television was hanging from the wall on one side of the room.

“Man, your dad really likes his sports.” Scott noted, gesturing at the flatscreen.

“Oh, yeah.” Lauren laughed. “You two should get right along.”

She pressed a couple buttons on the control panel and the internal jets fired up, making the surface of the water bubble and roil. Lauren stepped in gingerly and climbed down into the tub. She sighed and closed her eyes, sinking into one of the seats, a smile on her face. Scott followed suit and climbed in across from her. He still thought it was too hot outside for hot tub weather, but he did have to admit that it felt nice and that the jets felt incredible against his back. Lauren opened an eye and looked over at him.

“You want something cool to drink?” she asked, sensing that he probably wasn’t as cold-blooded as her.

“It’s fine, don’t get up or anything.” He assured her.

Lauren just shook her head and floated over to the adjacent side of the hot tub. Lifting a hidden panel built into the rim of the tub, she reached down inside. When her arm reappeared, she was holding a beer, still smoking with frost. Scott stared in surprise and took the offered bottle.

“There’s a beer fridge in your hot tub?” he asked.

“Yeah, my dad likes the finer things.” She chuckled, grabbing one for herself and shutting the lid.

She pointed at something next to him and Scott realized there was a metal bottle opener attached to the side of the tub. He took her beer from her and popped open their beverages, dropping the caps outside onto the floor. Leaning back in his seat, Scott took a big swig of the cool, refreshing liquid.

“Oh, here comes Leah.” Lauren noticed, gesturing with her bottle.

Scott turned as Leah opened the door and nearly spat out his mouthful of beer. She was wearing the same tiger-striped bikini from their encounter in the dressing room earlier. Forcing himself to swallow down the beer before he spit it out in the water, Scott slid deeper beneath the surface, praying that his face didn’t look as red as it felt.

“Jeez, that’s the swimsuit you bought?” Lauren asked, taking in the tiny attire.

“Yeah, it’s cute, isn’t it?” Leah said, doing a little twirl to show off the outfit.

“Yeah. So cute that mom would die if she saw you out in that.” Lauren laughed.

“Well, I would never wear it in public or anything.” Leah argued. “It’s just for around the house. Besides, Scott said that it looked nice. I don’t think he was lying.”

Scott felt like going under the water and drowning himself right there, but Lauren didn’t seem to notice his reaction or take any bother about what Leah had said.

“Well, of course he liked it.” Lauren rolled her eyes. “Any guy would like it. Anyone, male or female, that’s standing behind you is gonna really like it.”

“Scott, you don’t think it’s too revealing, do you?” Leah directed herself to him.

“Um…no.” he stammered, looking to his girlfriend for help. “I mean…yes? Maybe? No?”

Taking that incoherent statement as siding with her, Leah turned triumphantly to her sister.

“See? It’s fine.” She said, climbing the stairs to step over the side of the hot tub. Scott stared as she bent over slightly like a boxing ring-girl climbing through the ropes, her minimally covered rear facing him. He quickly looked away as she finished her transition and joined them in the water, sitting on Scott’s side of the hot tub in the corner to his left.

“Hand me a drink, Lauren.” She said, noticing that we were both holding beverages.

“Last I checked, you’re only eighteen.” Lauren responded, lounging with her eyes closed.

“Oh, please.” Leah rolled her eyes. “You’re going to try to convince me that you never drank before you turned twenty-one?”

“Nah, I’m not that good of a liar.” Lauren said.

She reached into the fridge and pulled out another drink, handing it across the tub to Leah before leaning back in her seat and shutting her eyes again. Leah tried to twist off the top, but it wasn’t a twist-off cap. Looking around, she spotted the bottle opener on the other side of Scott and moved toward it. Scott froze as Leah crawled toward him and leaned across his lap. He stiffened a second later as she placed her hand in his lap to support her upper body as she leaned forward, placing the top of the bottle in the chrome-plated opener.

‘It’s just an accident.’ Scott thought, trying to convince himself that Leah wasn’t intending to press her palm into his penis.

Accident or not, that was exactly what was happening, and Scott’s body was reacting, whether he wanted to or not. He was pretty sure that it was invisible beneath the bubbling, white water of the hot tub, so at least Lauren wouldn’t see what was happening, even if she had opened her eyes. On the other hand, Scott was certain that Leah could feel his cock perking to life underneath her tiny hand.

‘Get off, get off, get off.’ Scott silently willed the teen in front of him as he continued to stiffen beneath her.

To his relief, he heard the popping sound of the cap coming off and saw that Leah had opened her beer. A second later, he heard a small splash and Leah swore.

“What is it?” Lauren asked, without opening her eyes.

“I dropped my bottlecap in the water.” Leah complained.

“Well, you better get it before it gets sucked into the filter or something.”

Scott gritted his teeth as he felt Leah’s hand moving around his lap and thighs. Her dexterous fingers flitted around his crotch, supposedly searching for the lost bottle cap, but Scott had his doubts. Leah’s hand dipped further down and grasped at his balls through the tight fabric of the swimming trunks, making Scott flinch.

“I think I can find it.” Scott said, giving Leah a meaningful look.

“Oh, no, don’t be silly.” Leah returned his look with a strangely mischievous one of her own. “I saw where it dropped. Just give me a second.”

Scott grunted as her fingers gripped his erect shaft and squeezed him lightly. What the hell was she doing? He was dating her sister! He reached below the water and grabbed her slender wrist in his own hand, yanking her roaming fingers away from him. Leah gasped in mock surprise, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“I said, I can get it.” Scott repeated firmly, pulling her hand up out of the water.

“No need, Scott.” Leah smiled at him. “I got it already.”

She opened the hand that he was holding above the water, revealing the silver cap between two of her fingers. Scott waited another second or two to make sure she had gotten the message and released her wrist. Seemingly without a care in the world, Leah moved back to her seat and sipped on her drink. Scott looked at his girlfriend to see if she had been paying attention to the fiasco taking place no more than eight feet away from her, but she was still leaning back with her eyes closed, half asleep. Scott gradually relaxed once again, but he still occasionally shot sideways glances at Leah to make sure she was staying in her corner of the hot tub.

Leah left first, about forty-five minutes later. Scott tried desperately to keep his eyes away, but he stole a couple quick glances at her body as she sensually climbed out of the tub. He didn’t realize he had been caught staring at her ass until he flicked his eyes upward and saw Leah’s head turned around and her baby blues peering back at him. Scott’s cheeks flushed and he cast his eyes down to the water as she broke into a broad grin and wrapped herself in her towel, exiting the pavilion. Furious with himself, he adjusted his tight trunks that were uncomfortably constricting his groin and downed the remainder of his drink.

After another half hour or so, he woke his girlfriend from her snooze and suggested that they get out of the water and head inside if she wanted to sleep. She nodded in agreement and they wrapped their towels around themselves and went up to her room. When they had changed and dried off well enough, Lauren slid into bed and Scott followed, spooning up behind her. He listened to the sound of her breathing as it slowed and deepened, indicating she had fallen asleep. The scene between himself and Leah from the hot tub kept playing in his mind, puzzling him about what it was she had been trying to do. Eventually, he managed to put his churning thoughts aside and his lids drooped.

The sound of human activity in the hallway woke them a few hours later. Stretching and yawning, Lauren sat up in the bed as Scott stirred. They could hear young children running and shouting out in the hall, indicating that the group had returned from their day at the waterpark.

“Well, I suppose we should go downstairs.” Lauren suggested.

She tossed the blanket off of them and stood up, pulling on some different clothing. Scott rubbed the sleep from his eyes and followed suit, yanking on a pair of khakis and a polo shirt rather than the rumpled t-shirt and nylon shorts he had been napping in. He waited until Lauren was all set and then opened the door for her, trailing her downstairs.

They spent the rest of the night sitting out by the pool conversing with Lauren’s family members. Leah made an appearance soon after and Scott eyed her the whole night, warily, but she just talked and laughed with everyone like nothing was wrong, largely ignoring Scott. After they ate dinner, the kids slowed down and began to tell their parents they were tired. Clearly just as worn out from the long, hot day at the water park, the adults slowly trickled off to bed. Eventually it was only Lauren, Scott, and Leah remaining along with the two girls’ parents, Steve and Tracy.

“So, what did you three do today while we were gone?” Tracy asked.

“We went to the mall for a while and then the hot tub later on.” Lauren responded.

“You made Scott go shopping with you two?” Tracy chuckled. “I’m sure that was thrilling.”

“It was fine.” Scott assured her. “I had a great time.”

“Yeah, I know how you feel.” Steve winked at him. “Tell me, Scott, have you ever played any gold?”

“Yes, a few times.”

“Well, I’m going out to the club with some of the other men tomorrow.” He continued. “Maybe you would like to join us?”

“Absolutely, that sounds great.” Scott enthusiastically accepted the invitation.

“Fantastic.” He smiled and yawned loudly.

Tracy raised an eyebrow at that and stood.

“I think that’s our cue to go to bed.” She spoke.

“We’re leaving at ten in the morning, Scott.” Steve called over his shoulder.

“Sounds good.” Scott replied. “I’ll be ready.”

Leah slipped off to her room as Scott helped Lauren clean up the dishes a bit. They settled down on the living room couch to watch some TV and found the first Transformers movie was playing on some late-night channel. About halfway through the film, Lauren started yawning and said that she was going to go to sleep. Scott kissed her and promised he would be up as soon as the movie was over. Before he knew it, though, he was nodding off and snoring.

Scott’s dream centered around the movie he had been watching. In it, he was fucking the beautiful actress Megan Fox. She was bent over the hood of a Camaro and he was pounding her from the rear. Her tight pussy was gripping him and felt like it was sucking him deeper and massaging him. It felt incredible and almost life-like. As usual, when he realized he was dreaming, the scene began fading to black and he started to wake up. He tried to hang onto the image and keep himself under, but it was no use, and he woke up.

To his surprise, he still felt a warm wetness on his penis. Raising his head, he looked down and nearly jumped out of his skin. On her knees before him was Leah. She had finagled his cock through the zipper of his pants and was sensually sucking on him, her blonde hair swaying with her movements. Feeling his muscles flex and his legs move, she looked up and saw that he was awake. Scott was frozen in shock and didn’t know what to do. He groaned as she dipped down, swallowing three inches of his length, and stroking her soft hand on him.

“Leah!” he panted, his hands clenching the cushions.

She looked up at him, innocently and kept right on sucking. Her tongue swirled around his shaft, massaging, and caressing him.

“What the hell are you doing?” he finally managed.

She pulled off him with an audible pop, her hand continuing to jack him off.

“Well, I saw you were sleeping and, judging by the reaction in your pants, you were having a good dream.” She spoke. “I didn’t want you to wake up disappointed so I figured I would help you out.”

“You have to stop!” he commanded. “Now.”

“Oh?” she pouted. “Why is that? Don’t you like it?”

Scott groaned as she squeezed her fingers a little tighter and jerked his cock from balls to tip.

‘Get ahold of yourself, Scott!’ he told himself.

Shaking himself from his stupor, he grabbed her wrist, stopping her from stroking him. Not easily deterred, Leah simply leaned forward and latched her lips around him, sucking his head once again. Shocked by her determination, Scott grabbed her other wrist and spun her around, pinning her on her back on the couch beneath him. Leah gasped as he held her down to the cushion.

“Wow, I didn’t know you were so aggressive, Scott.” She smirked. “You wanna take control? Go ahead.”

“No!” he felt his face growing red and released her immediately. “What is wrong with you?! I’m dating your sister, for God’s sakes!”

“You’re right.” She admitted. “I’ve been bad.”

Scott’s brief sense of relief at her statement was washed away in an instant as Leah popped up to her knees and bent over the back of the couch, presenting her jean-clad ass to him.

“Do you want to spank me?” she asked, a look of seductive submission on her face. “I’ve been a really bad. Bad girls need to get punished.”

Scott gaped at her and stood, backpedaling.

“Excuse me!?” he spluttered. “Of course not!”

“Oh, come on, Scott.” She purred, wiggling her rear enticingly. “I deserve it, teasing you like I have been. Punish me.”

Scott couldn’t formulate words, so he just raced from the room so fast that he didn’t even bother to zip himself up. He could hear Leah giggling behind him and hurried upstairs to Lauren’s room. Shutting the door quietly, so as not to wake his sleeping girlfriend, he took a deep breath, still hardly believing what had just happened. Looking down, he saw his cock was still sticking through the fly of his khakis and it was still rock hard. Removing his pants and shirt, he slipped into bed behind Lauren and spooned up behind her. She was only wearing a baggy t-shirt and panties, as usual. He tried to will his erection down, but he found himself subconsciously grinding against his girlfriend’s ass beneath the covers. She lightly moaned in her sleep as he pushed his length between her cheeks, hot dogging her curvaceous rear.

“Scott…?” she mumbled, waking up. “Is that you?”

“I’m sorry.” He whispered back, wrapping her in his embrace. “Did I wake you?”

“Well, something sure woke me up.” She murmured, pushing her plush ass against him.

“I didn’t mean to.” He apologized. “Just ignore it. It’ll go away.”

“That’s all right, babe.” She sighed. “You can fuck me if you want.”

“Seriously?” he asked, surprised.

“Yeah, go ahead.” She giggled sleepily. “I might fall asleep, though. I’m pretty tired.”

“Okay.”

Scott reached beneath the blanket and shifted her panties to the side. He gripped his shaft, still slightly slick with Leah’s saliva, and pressed the head into her. Lauren moaned lightly as she felt his thick head spread her tight walls, slowly pushing deeper into her. He fed his whole length into her, making her gasp as the tip contacted her cervix. Withdrawing, leisurely, he began pushing into her repeatedly, maintaining a steady but slow pace. Lauren moaned and sighed sleepily as he gently penetrated her over and over.

Much to Scott’s dismay, he kept picturing Leah in his mind. In the dark bedroom with her similar looking sister in his arms, he could easily imagine that it was the smaller, less endowed teen that he was fucking. He hated himself for it, but he just couldn’t help himself. He closed his eyes and could almost hear Leah’s voice moaning into his ear as she pushed her ass back to meet his thrusts. He could feel himself getting closer and closer. The warmup that Leah had given him on the couch paired with the terrible but erotic fantasies of pumping her had him ready to pop within ten minutes.

With a low grunt, Scott held Lauren against him tightly and came. His balls twitched and throbbed, sending waves of warm jizz deep into his girlfriend’s pussy. She moaned and gasped as she felt the hot flood fill up her velvety depths, giving her a warm and fuzzy feeling that spread through her whole body. They remained stuck together at the waist for a minute or so, Scott squeezing her soft, little body against his own muscular frame as he pumped the last of his orgasm into her. After another minute or so, his softening cock slipped from her slick lips and he pulled her panties back into place to contain the load he had shot in her and keep it from soaking the mattress.

“Jesus, Scott, that was a huge load.” Lauren murmured. “It’s a good thing I’m on birth control or I would be knocked up for sure.”

“Sorry, I was really horny.” He nuzzled her from behind, kissing her ear.

“That’s fine.” She laughed drowsily. “It feels nice and warm. Guess you like it when I’m sleeping. Maybe we should do more with sleep sex in the future. For now, though, I’m exhausted.”

“Same. Love you, Lauren.”

She didn’t answer and Scott realized she was already drifting off, his load deep inside her. He still felt guilty about having imagined he was filling her sister instead of her, but he closed his eyes and was snoring a couple minutes later.

When he woke up the next morning, Lauren was already gone. He rolled over and grabbed his phone off the nightstand to scroll through twitter and see what his friends were up to. The door opened a little while later, and Lauren entered.

“Oh, good, you’re awake.” She noticed. “Everyone else is already downstairs eating breakfast.”

“Yeah, I just got up.” He replied.

“Well, you guys are leaving in an hour.” She said, pointing to the alarm clock.

“Yeah, I’m just gonna shower and I’ll be pretty much ready to go.”

He stood and stretched, heading down the hall to the bathroom. Turning on the shower, he relieved himself in the toilet and stepped into the enormous stall. A couple minutes into washing himself, he heard the door open. Squinting through the frosted glass of the shower walls, he saw a flash of blonde hair and realized it was Lauren. Relaxing, he turned away from the door and picked up a bottle of shampoo from the shelf. A cool blast of air hit his back as the shower door was opened.

‘She must be feeling frisky after last night.’ He thought to himself and turned around.

The shampoo bottle clattered out of his hand to the tile floor as he was brought face to face with not-his-girlfriend. Leah was standing in the open door, leaning on the frame with her arms crossed and dressed in a simple t-shirt and tiny cotton shorts. She looked over his naked body appraisingly, a hungry look in her eyes. Scott unfroze and dropped his hands to cover up his junk from her gaze.

“Are you fucking serious!?” he hissed. “What are you doing in here?”

“Well, you rushed off last night.” She spoke. “I thought maybe you wanted to finish what I started.”

“No!” he whispered, his eyes flicking nervously towards the bathroom door. “Now get out!”

“Oh, is it because you already finished it yourself with Lauren?”

Scott’s mouth dropped, stunned into silence again.

“I followed you up to her room after you left me.” She said quietly. “I could hear you two through her door.”

She stepped into the shower, the water striking her shirt. As it became soaked, it clung to her breasts making it obvious that she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath. Her stiff nipples poked into the wet fabric.

“I wish I could go with you boys today.” She continued.

Scott backed up until he was against the wall as she inched closer to him.

“I’ve got this adorable little skirt that I wear when I play golf with my dad. It makes all the guys working at the course stare. Do you want me to show it to you?”

“No!” he stammered. “Get out before someone catches you in here!”

“Oh, c’mon, Scott.” She purred, advancing on him, and pressing her lithe, wet body against his chest.

Her breasts squished against him and he could clearly feel her nipples poking him through her damp shirt.

“We could have so much fun together. Is my sister’s pussy tight? I bet it is. Wanna bet mine’s even tighter?”

She wriggled her tiny hand in between his, cupping and fondling his heavy balls, but they both froze as a knock came on the door.

“Scott, don’t drown in there, for goodness sakes.” Lauren called from the other side of the door.

“Um…okay!” he replied, his voice shaking. “I’ll be out in a minute!”

Leah looked up at him, disappointment coloring her face.

“Guess we’re out of time.” She sighed. “Maybe later.”

She squeezed his balls once more and spun on her heels, waltzing out of the shower, puddles forming wherever she stepped. She peeked out the bathroom door to make sure the coast was clear and then slipped out, dripping water as she left. Scott realized he had been holding his breath and finally released it. His heart was racing after that and his cock was inexplicably rock solid. Forgoing the whole process of shampooing his hair, he shut off the water and dried off quickly, his mind reeling from what just happened. Lauren was sitting on her bed when he got back to her room.

“Took you long enough.” She complained. “You’re leaving in twenty minutes. Were you jerking off?”

“Was I what?”

“You know.” She mimicked jacking off the air with her hand and pointed to his lower body.

Scott looked down and realized his erection was tenting out the front of the towel wrapped around his body.

“No, I was just…”

He tried to come up with an explanation but couldn’t think of anything.

“Yeah, I was jerking off.” He lied.

“You could have just asked me, you know.” She informed him. “I skipped breakfast so I could have used a warm drink.”

“Well, I didn’t want to ask you so early in the morning.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that.” She waved her hand dismissively. “You know I love sucking you off. It doesn’t look like you finished anyways, so I’ll take care of you later when you get back. Now, hurry up and get dressed. I picked out some clothes for you and my dad brought me these golf shoes for you to wear.”

Ten minutes later, they hurried downstairs. Steve was already waiting for him with a few of the other men that were going with them.

“There he is!” Steve smiled. “Ready to get our golf on, Scott?”

“Absolutely.” He answered, enthusiastically.

“Great. We’re taking two cars. You’re riding with me.”

Scott followed them out the front door. The four other men all piled into a Range Rover that was in the driveway.

“Scott, over here.”

He turned and noticed Steve standing over by the side door to the garage, motioning to him. Steve ushered him into the garage and Scott whistled, appreciatively. Each bay of the four-bay garage held a different and more impressive car. There was a bright red Ferrari, a sleek, black vintage Charger, a sky-blue Lamborghini, and some other alien looking super car he had never seen before.

“What’s that one?” he asked, pointing to the silver and carbon fiber mystery car.

“That one?” Steve chuckled. “That’s a Koenigsegg Agera R. They made eighteen of those. It’s not technically street legal in the United States, but I was able to get a special dealer exemption through the Harley Davidson company.”

He reached for a lock box mounted on the wall and took out a small remote. The car lit up and the engine fired to life as he pressed the button.

“Shall we?” he asked, gesturing Scott towards the car.

Scott gingerly opened the passenger door and sat down. The car’s interior was a bit cramped, but comfortable, nonetheless. Steve sat behind the wheel and pressed the button to open the garage door, putting the car in gear.

“This is an automatic?” Scott asked, surprised. “I would have expected it to be a manual.”

“Well, it was originally a manual.” Steve explained, pulling out into the driveway. “I had it specially converted so that I could let the girls drive it occasionally. It takes a lot of practice to drive one of these while shifting manually.”

“Yeah, I bet.” Scott nodded. “How much horsepower does this have?”

“Oh, somewhere just north of eleven hundred. Eleven twenty something, I think.”

“Jesus christ.”

“You think that’s a lot, I’ll have to show you my buddy’s Camaro one day. He’s big into drag racing. You’re looking at three thousand horses with that beast.”

Steve turned down another road that wound through the green hills of California and the engine roared to life as he gave it some gas, shooting them down the pavement.

“So, I hear you’re a motorcycle guy yourself, isn’t that right, Scott?”

“Yes, I am.” Scott confirmed. “I can’t afford a Harley, though. I picked up a Honda Shadow a couple years back.”

“Hey, that’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Steve said. “As long as you’re on something that runs and has two wheels, that’s all you need, right? It took me my whole life to be able to afford what I have now.”

“Do you have any bikes?” Scott asked. “I didn’t see any in the garage.”

“Oh, that’s just for my cars.” Steve chuckled. “I have one of just about every model we’ve produced since 1960. I keep them in a warehouse just outside Los Angeles. I would show you, but you two are headed home the day after tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah, our flight is at eleven.”

“Well, next time you come out, I’ll give you the whole tour of my collection and we’ll take a cruise. That is, assuming you’re still dating my daughter.”

“As long as she’ll have me, I’ll be with her.”

“Good man. That’s what I like to hear.”

They rode in silence for a couple more minutes until the arrived at the course. Scott was once again in awe of the rich establishment. It looked like a roman villa on steroids. Plaster and marble archways and columns were everywhere you looked and there was an assortment of exotic trees and plants all over. The parking lot was surprisingly empty. When Scott asked Steve about it, he just winked.

“I booked the whole course for the day. I figured you bums would be slow, so I wanted to give us plenty of time without holding up other golfers.”

They pulled in next to the Range Rover and parked. The other men were already standing outside the car and waiting for them.

“You broke out the Koenigsegg, Steve?” One man said. “You’re a lucky man, Scott.”

They headed into the pro shop and the assistant inside helped fit them all to a set of donor clubs. Steve had his own set of clubs in his locker that he kept there, but the rest of them were paired up with a properly sized set of rentals. The course itself was immaculate. All the grass of the fairways and greens were picturesque and perfectly trimmed to just the right playing surface. The sun was just starting to sink by the time they finished their round about five hours later. Scott surprised himself by placing in the middle of the pack in terms of score. They returned their clubs and left for the parking lot.

When the Range Rover had pulled away and down the drive of the club, Steve turned to Scott and held something out to him. Scott looked and saw that it was the remote start for the Koenigsegg. His jaw dropped, shocked that Steve would even consider allowing him behind the wheel of this work of art.

“Are you serious?” he asked, hesitant to take the key.

“Heck yeah, I’m serious.” Steve laughed. “I don’t drive it enough anyway so you can take us home and get a taste of what a thousand horsepower feels like. But…”

He pulled the key away as Scott reached for it.

“I have to warn you that this is a bribe.”

“A bribe?” Scott frowned, confused. “What do you mean?”

“I need to ask a favor of you. In return, you can drive the car tomorrow as well.”

“Sure!” Scott said, excitedly. “What’s the favor?”

“I’m going out shopping for a little bit with Lauren tomorrow afternoon. My anniversary with my wife is coming up and Lauren was going to help me pick out a gift while she was in town. Unfortunately, my wife wanted me to pick up Leah from her practice tomorrow also. So, I need someone to pick her up from her school while I sneak off with Lauren to get a nice gift.”

Scott’s heart sunk as he realized that he was being asked to spend time with Leah. Alone. With Leah. Still, he really wanted to drive that car and he didn’t want to mess this up for Steve, who had been so hospitable to him this week.

“Yeah, I would be happy to do that.” He responded.

Steve broke into a big smile.

“Great! Here’s how it’s going to have to work. Me and Lauren will leave at the same time as you. We’ll feed Tracy a story that the two of you are going out together to see something or other. You go pick up Leah and then you two will have to hide out upstairs or something until we get back. Sound good?”

“Absolutely.”

“Fantastic.”

He extended the key fob once again and allowed Scott to take it this time. Scott sat down tentatively in the driver’s seat and started the car. The chair shook as the engine rumbled to life. He could almost feel the power through the steering wheel. Scott played it safe driving back. He was terrified of wrecking this car, so he stayed at the speed limit and barely moved his foot on the gas pedal. Even the slightest twitch of his foot could accelerate the car in an instant, so he was very cautious with it. To his relief, they made it home without incident.

“Hang onto the key.” Scott told him when he tried to hand it back. “Leah gets out of practice at one o’clock, so we will leave around half past noon.”

Scott slipped the remote in his pocket and they went into the house. A lot of the adults were gathered in one of the living rooms, talking about the golf course with the men who had arrived a couple minutes earlier.

“There you two are.” Lauren said, noticing their entrance. “I thought maybe you crashed the car trying to show off for Scott or something.”

“Nope, we’re all alive and the car is in one piece.” Steve held up his hands showing that he still had all ten fingers.

“Good ‘cause we’re making s’mores in a little bit.”

“S’mores again?” he asked. “Cripes, my blood sugar’s gonna be through the roof this week, eh?

The parents all herded the younger kids out into the back yard where a small bonfire was already blazing in a metal ring. There was a table with an assortment of snacks and materials for making s’mores. Scott and Lauren hung back and waited until all the kids had gotten food before getting marshmallows of their own to roast.

Scott made sure to keep himself on opposite sides of the fire from wherever Leah was. Any time she moved or changed seats, he likewise shifted himself around and kept far away from her. Lauren noticed once and asked if he was okay, but he was able to play it off as though the smoke was going in his eyes and he was just avoiding its path. He managed to steer clear of the little blonde seductress the entire evening until she went off to bed along with the rest of the family.

“Hey, let’s go swimming.” Lauren suggested when they were finally the last ones.

“Sure.” Scott agreed.

They changed into their suits and waded into the warm water of the elaborate swimming pool. Floating around the shallow end, they talked and laughed and joked with each other. It was too late for anyone to likely notice them, so when Lauren leaned up against the edge of the pool on her forearms, Scott took the opportunity to move up behind her. Wrapping his arms around her, he pressed his erection into her ass. Lauren giggled as she felt his stiff penis poking into her. Pulling down his too-small swim trunks to mid-thigh, Scott pushed his cock in between her cheeks and humped as her bikini-clad ass. She sighed and ground back into him.

“I think you made me a promise earlier.” He said, kissing the back of her neck.

“Oh? And what was that?” she responded, coyly.

“I think it had something to do with you sucking me off.”

“Really?” she feigned ignorance. “That doesn’t sound like something I would promise.”

“Yeah, it was definitely something about swallowing my cum.” He continued, sliding his erection up the crack of her rear, and pushing the cloth deeper into her ass.

“Mmm, I think your hearing might be failing you.”

“No.” he said, breathing into her ear and making her shiver. “I have a pretty good memory when it comes to these things.”

He pushed a finger into her mouth, and she suckled on it, pushing her ass back against him.

“Oh, yes, you definitely offered me this right here.”

He pulled the finger from her lips and turned her face to look at him, kissing her. She smiled at him as he broke off the kiss and pushed him backwards towards the pool steps. He sat on the top step which only had about a couple inches of water covering it and Lauren tugged his trunks the rest of the way off. Pushing open his knees, she waded forward and knelt on a lower step, planting a kiss on his shaft.

Scott moaned as his girlfriend tenderly licked him from base to tip. She wrapped her lips around him and took him in, pushing her damp hair back and bobbing her head on him. Scott leaned back and sighed as she swirled her tongue around him, tickling the underside of his cock and fondling his balls. He looked up at the backside of the massive house, enjoying the wonderful sensations being delivered by Lauren. He gazed up at the window that was Lauren’s room until a bit of movement from the next room over caught his attention.

He nearly jumped out of his skin as Leah’s body came into view. She could clearly see what was taking place just twenty-five feet or so below her. Scott’s eyes locked on her as she smirked and grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head and baring her perky tits to him. His jaw dropped and his cock throbbed in Lauren’s mouth as he took in her body. Leah disappeared from the frame for a minute or so and Scott hoped that she had given up, but she reappeared soon after. This time, she was on the other side of the glass door leading into the kitchen. She was much closer, and the large, see-through door gave a clear view of her whole body.

She pressed her chest up against the glass, making her boobs squish outwards. Lauren’s back was turned to her sister’s antics, but Scott knew that if she turned around at all, she would immediately notice the topless teen in the doorway. Scott watched, terrified but also turned on as Leah pulled a chair up to the door and sat down, facing him. She spread her legs and dipped her hand down between her thighs.

Scott couldn’t believe what was happening to him at that moment. His beautiful, wonderful, incredible, amazing girlfriend that he loved very much was sucking him off expertly in this fabulous swimming pool while her younger, teenage sister was behind her back, stealthily playing with herself for Scott to see. No matter how hard he tried and cussed himself out in his brain, he couldn’t make himself turn away from the door. One of Leah’s hands was squeezing and massaging her left breast, and the other was beneath her panties, rubbing and toying with herself. He couldn’t hear her through the door, but his mind filled in the blanks each time her mouth opened in a moan or gasp.

Lauren kept right on sucking and stroking him, entirely oblivious to what was happening right behind her back. She bobbed her head deeper, gagging slightly on him and making Scott shudder. The two of them, Scott and Leah, built toward a crescendo together. He could tell as soon as she climaxed, because her back arched and her mouth opened in a cry, her fingers tweaking her nipple.

That was what sent him over the edge. He thrust his hips upward and exploded into his girlfriend’s mouth. She squeaked as she felt the rush of cum bulge her cheeks, but she dutifully swallowed it all. As quickly as he could pump another shot into her, she would greedily gulp it down until his balls were drained and she had taken everything he had to give. Glancing back up from where Lauren was gently sucking on his head, his eyes met Leah’s where she was still seated and breathing heavily. She smiled at him and blew him a kiss, pulling the chair away from the door and disappeared from view.

In his post-nut clarity, Scott felt guilty about watching his girlfriend’s sister masturbate, but he had to admit that it was one of the best orgasms he had experienced in a while, a fact that wasn’t lost on Lauren.

“Wow, that was a lot.” She laughed, wiping a stray drop of cum from her chin and popping it in her mouth.

“Well, I was waiting all day for this.” He responded, fishing his borrowed trunks from where they were floating in the pool and pulling them on.

“Apparently. I’ll have to tease you more often if that’s the kind of reward I’ll be getting.”

“Definitely.”

He pulled her in for a hug and kissed her forehead.

“I would kiss you, but…”

“But I just swallowed your jizz?” she smirked. “Yeah, I gotcha. Let’s get out the water.”

‘Just one more day.’ He thought to himself as they walked to her room. ‘One more day and I can leave that crazy sister of hers far behind.’

Lauren woke him by flopping her whole body on his chest the next morning. He wheezed as her tiny form knocked the wind out of him and opened his eyes to see her face smiling down at him.

“C’mon, wake up ya bum.” She pecked her lips against his.

“What time is it?” he mumbled.

“I dunno.” She answered, attempting to drag him from the bed by his arms. “Like ten o’clock or something. Get up, get showered, get dressed. We’re going on a walk.”

Scott made sure to lock the bathroom door this time to avoid any unwanted visitors. He knew that Leah was at practice, but he didn’t want to take any chances until he had clothes on. Lauren took him out back behind the house into the expanse of property that lay beyond the beautiful back yard. They walked through the acres of lush, green grass fields for a couple hours, taking in the views of the countryside.

“Well, I suppose we should head back.” Lauren eventually said, looking at her phone. “We need to leave soon.”

“Leave?”

“Yeah, did you forget? You’re picking up Leah while I help my dad shop for an anniversary gift for my mom.”

“Oh yeah.”

Scott’s mood darkened slightly. He was very much looking forward to getting behind the wheel of that phenomenal car, but he wasn’t looking forward to spending any amount of time alone with Leah. They went back to the house and Scott grabbed the key fob from Lauren’s room. Steve was waiting out front for them.

“Ready to go, Lauren?” he asked, as they exited the house.

“Yep.” She turned to Scott. “I’ll text you the address for Leah’s school. It’s not too far away.”

“Okay.” He responded. “I promise not to wreck your car, Steve.”

“That would be fantastic.” Steve chuckled. “Off we go. Remember, don’t be seen until we get back, as well, or the jig will be up.”

They hopped into their car and pulled off, leaving Scott, the garage, and one gorgeous automobile. He grinned like crazy as the engine fired to life. He set the address in his GPS and took off, cackling as the exhaust note roared spectacularly. This was definitely worth fending off Leah’s inevitable advances during the ride. As he pulled out onto the road, he gave it a little gas and felt the G-forces of the takeoff push him back into the seat. The car was so fast, it made him scared. Eleven hundred horsepower was beneath his grip, barely contained by the road. He let off the accelerator and coasted down to an appropriate speed.

Leah was already waiting for him when he pulled up to the school. She was standing out front in her cheerleader uniform and scrolling through her phone. She looked surprised when she opened the passenger door to find Scott instead of her father behind the wheel.

“Scott?” she smiled. “What are you doing in my dad’s car?”

“Didn’t he tell you?” Scott said. “He and Lauren are shopping for your mother’s anniversary gift and he asked me to pick you up. That way, it will seem like he is getting you and I’m just out with Lauren and your mom doesn’t get suspicious.”

“You wanted to pick me up?” she giggled, flopping down in the seat. “That’s so sweet, Scott.”

“I’m just doing a favor for your dad.” He responded.

‘And taking the opportunity to drive this beast.’ He thought to himself, pulling away from the curb.

“Aw, that sounds like you didn’t really want to see me.” She pouted. “What’s wrong? Do you not like me or something?”

“No, I like you.” He reluctantly said. “It’s just…”

“It’s just what, Scott?” she probed, leaning slightly towards him.

“You’re very…” He tried to search for an appropriate way to tell her she was a maniacal, teasing, seductive, flirt.

“Aggressive.” He finally settled on.

“Me?” she gasped, indignantly. “Aggressive?”

“Yes.” He repeated. “Aggressive.”

“Well, I can’t help myself, sometimes.” She sniffed. “A girl wants what she wants.”

“But you can’t have it.” He said, firmly.

“Can’t have what?”

Scott sighed. Was she really going to make him say it?

“You can’t have me.” He spoke.

“I don’t understand, Scott.”

“We’re not having sex.” He practically shouted.

“Scott!” Leah did a good job of feigning shock. “Is that what you think I want? Sex?”

Scott face flushed red with anger and embarrassment, but Leah just carried right on.

“All you boys are the same! God, you probably would love it if I just sucked you off right here and now, you pervert. Really, I thought you were different!”

Her voice sounded outraged, but Scott could see in the rearview mirror that her eyes were sparkling with glee as she goaded him on. This carried on for the rest of the ride home. Leah played up the act of the innocent teenager being set upon by the devious man, berating him for his obscene thoughts. By the time they pulled into the garage, Scott’s nerves were on their last thread. Leah didn’t seem to mind. She was clearly in her element and was pushing every button of his.

“Stay out of sight until Lauren and your dad get home.” He grumbled, heading into the house, and leaving her to scramble behind him.

He listened to make sure that the voices were only coming from the kitchen, and then snuck up the stairs, Leah in tow behind him. He was about to go in Lauren’s room when Leah’s voice behind him made him jump.

“Why are you going in there?” she whispered. “We need to hide.”

“Yeah.” He replied. “I’m hiding in Lauren’s room. You’re hiding in yours.”

“That won’t work, silly.” She shook her head. “My mom borrows clothes from Lauren’s closet sometimes. She could come in and see you.”

“I highly doubt that will happen.” He opened the door.

“Okay, suit yourself.” She shrugged her shoulders. “I guess you know my mom better than I do.”

Sighing and steeling his temper, Scott shut the door and turned to her.

“Fine.” He acquiesced. “But nothing out of line, got it?”

“Still got your mind in the gutter, huh?” she snickered. “C’mon.”

Leah ushered him inside her room next door and locked the door behind them. Her room looked like Lauren’s other than the color scheme and decorations which were more pinks and yellows compared to Lauren’s preferred orange shades. Scott took a seat at her desk chair and pulled out his phone while Leah flopped down on her bed, propping her chin on her hands, and facing him.

“Did you two have fun last night?” she asked.

Scott sighed and ignored her.

“I had fun.” She continued on. “That was pretty hot watching you both.”

Scott kept his eyes locked on his screen, trying his best to tune her out.

“Did she swallow your cum?”

‘Keep ignoring her, Scott.’ He thought.

“I’ve never swallowed a boy’s load before.” She admitted. “But I’ve always wanted to try.”

‘C’mon, Scott. Keep yourself together.’

“Do you think you could help me with that?”

Scott finally looked up, astounded by her forwardness.

“Of course not!” he exclaimed.

“Oh, why not?” she pouted. “What’s wrong? You don’t think I’m pretty?”

She rolled off the bed and turned away from him, bending over. Her tiny cheerleader skirt barely covered her ass as she swayed her rear from side to side in a captivating fashion. She stopped her alluring motion and turned to face him.

“I bet your cum tastes really, really good.” She purred, stalking towards him like a cat after her prey.

She pounced before he could react, straddling his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Come on, Scott.” She whispered in his ear. “Just give me…a little…taste.”

She slid down off of him to her knees between his legs. Her nimble fingers unzipped his pants and she impatiently fished around for his dick, pulling it into view. Scott’s hands gripped the armrests of the chair nearly hard enough to crack the plastic as her head descended to engulf his tip in her warm, wet mouth and he groaned and shifted in the seat. He knew he could easily fight her off, but his body wasn’t responding to what his conscious knew he should do.

Leah kept right on sucking him. She was just as orally talented as her sister. Her tongue swirled around him and caressed every inch of him that it could reach while her lips suctioned tightly and drew him in deeper. Her hands worked together to take care of whatever she couldn’t get in her mouth. Her right stroked and jerked his remaining length, rotating around him and working the saliva that slipped past her lips all over his shaft. Her left hand absentmindedly undid his belt and opened his pants the rest of the way so that she could reach down inside and take hold of his balls, squeezing and fondling them gently.

Forcing himself to move, Scott reached down and grabbed her wrists, yanking her talented hands away from him. Without even pausing her blowjob, Leah twisted her wrists out of his grip and took hold of his own wrists in return. She pulled his hands toward her until they rested on her head, his fingers subconsciously tangling themselves in her blonde hair. Her bright eyes gazed up at him, challengingly, as she bobbed on his length, encouraging him to take over.

Scott resisted the urge to take control, but he only lasted a minute or so. When Leah stopped moving of her own accord, he reluctantly gripped her head tighter and pushed her down, moving her of his own volition. Leah put her hands behind her back, letting him have complete authority over her range of movement. He gradually became more aggressive, pulling her down on him with increased vigor and making her take more of him. She started gagging as he struck the back of her mouth, but she kept her hands clasped behind her back, allowing him to fuck her mouth.

Standing up and kicking the rolling chair away from him, Scott stepped toward the blonde teen and fucked her face harder. Leah choked and spluttered as he hammered her face, and her hands came up to rest on his thighs, but she still didn’t resist as he worked his way deeper, starting to enter her throat. Each pump of his hips drove more and more of his cock between her lips, a slight bulge beginning to appear in her neck.

Scott yanked her small head toward him and powered his hips forward, moaning as her nose connected with his groin, all eight inches of thick meat speared down her throat. He held Leah there, thoroughly enjoying the way her spasming, convulsing throat squeezed and massaged him. She choked violently, her body beginning to tremble as she ran low on oxygen. He could feel her tapping on his thigh to let him know that she was slowly suffocating with her windpipe clogged, but he ignored it until her tapping became somewhat urgent. Finally, he yanked her head backwards, his cock sliding out of her stretched throat and she gasped for air, coughing and panting.

Leah wasn’t satisfied yet, though. She rose, shakily, to her feet and walked over to her bed again. Reaching her hands under her cheerleader skirt, she pulled her panties down her legs and kicked them away. Scott watched as she crawled up on the bed onto all fours, her upturned rear facing him. Looking over her shoulder, she gave him her best puppy dog eyes and wiggled her rear in the most tempting fashion imaginable. He could feel his resolve breaking down as he stared at her butt, just barely covered by the hem of her skirt. She waved her ass back and forth, mesmerizingly, compelling Scott to drop his pants and boxers and walk towards her. She smiled back at him as he knelt behind her on the mattress and flipped her skirt up onto her back, exposing the glorious sight it had been concealing.

“C’mon, Scott.” She breathed, pushing her rear back towards his stiff cock, kissing the tip with her moist lower lips. “Just put it in already. Fuck me like the little teasing slut I am.”

Scott finally broke. He grabbed her hips and dragged her back to him, thrusting to meet her and burying himself to the hilt in one move. Leah cried out as she was split wide open by the biggest cock she had even taken. Scott didn’t waste any time with a buildup, but instead just started fucking her at top speed. Leah tried to thrust back into him and match his movements, but as he fucked the shit out of her, slowly scrambling her thoughts, she slumped forward into a face-down, ass-up position and let herself be dominated from behind.

Grabbing a handful of her blonde hair, Scott yanked her head up off the mattress, making her yelp, and used the handle to power into her harder. She screamed and trembled as her walls were stretched wide by the invading force. Every thrust made her shiver as the tip was mashed into her cervix and his balls swung forward to strike her clit. Their combined juices ran down his shaft and dripped onto the bed below.

Leah squealed as she was thrown across the bed by Scott and rolled onto her back. He was on her again in an instant, moving between her legs and slapping his slick rod against her pussy, making her whimper. He roughly pulled her cheerleader top and bra up, exposing her perky boobs to him and pressed his tip to her opening. She bit her lip, feeling him spread her entrance again and push into her. Her eyes rolled up as he pounded her from on top, battering against her cervix. Growling, Scott reached down and wrapped a hand around her neck, squeezing and cutting off her air. She gasped and shrieked as he simultaneously choked and fucked her, her legs twitching.

Scott heard his phone beep from over on Leah’s desk, and he knew that Lauren would be home any minute, but he was too close to stop now. His orgasm was right around the corner and he was totally engaged in fucking the tiny, teen tease that had been tormenting him all week. He loosened his grip on her throat, allowing her to briefly get some air. When he squeezed again, choking off her oxygen, Leah spasmed and climaxed.

As soon as he felt her pussy clamp down on him, Scott thrust as deep as he could and unleashed. His cock throbbed and sent waves of cum into her grasping depths. Leah’s screams were cut off by the hand constricting her neck, but her body thrashed and jerked as she orgasmed. Her pussy squeezed and fluttered, milking shot after shot of hot sperm from Scott’s balls. Sweat dripped from his forehead to land on Leah as he packed her tight pussy full of potent sperm. Collapsing on top of the exhausted, shivering blonde, they caught their breath together, both of them coming down from their peaks.

“Wow, that was a lot of cum.” Leah panted. “What do you want to bet you just knocked me up?”

Scott froze and looked into her sparkling eyes, terrified.

“Just kidding.” She giggled. “I’m on birth control. But seriously, that was a ton of cum.”

Scott pulled his waning erection from her tight hole, making her gasp. A stream of white fluid briefly followed him until her pussy closed up, trapping the rest inside of her.  
“Almost forgot.” She remembered, catching the drip of cum from her pussy and popping it in her mouth. “Mmmm, you taste delicious, Scott.”

‘Fuck.’ He thought, watching her suckle the jizz from her finger. ‘Her pussy might actually be tighter than Lauren’s. Shit…Lauren!’

He jumped from the bed and grabbed his phone. He had indeed gotten a text from his girlfriend.

‘We’ll be home in about five minutes or so.’

Received four minutes ago.

Cursing, he grabbed his clothes from the floor and raced from Leah’s room, the girl just watching him tiredly as he left. He hurried next door and pulled on some pants, sitting on the bed to stew in his regret about having let the little blonde minx seduce him. A couple minutes later, the door opened, and Lauren came in.

“Hey, we’re back.” She came up and kissed him. “Jesus, why are you so sweaty?”

“Oh, uh…I had to run a couple times to avoid being seen by your mom.” He lied, feeling a pang of guilt.

“Well, take a shower.” She wrinkled her nose. “You stink and you’re all sticky.”

The rest of the night, Leah left Scott alone, to his enormous relief. He stayed far away from her throughout dinner and during the outdoor gathering afterward. She would occasionally meet his wary gaze and smile at him, mischievously, but other than that, she didn’t pursue him.

The next morning, he and Lauren packed up and got ready to leave. They said their goodbyes and met Lauren’s parents, and, to Scott’s dismay, Leah, out in the driveway. Tracy gave them both a hug and Steve shook Scott’s hand, promising to show him his motorcycle collection next time they were in town.

“Hey, also,” Steve added, “I talked to Teddy from up the valley. He’s got his private plane on standby at the airport to take you two back to Pennsylvania so you can avoid those long TSA lines. I’ll text you instructions to find it, Lauren. The pilot is expecting you.”

“Thanks, Daddy!” Lauren kissed him on the cheek.

“That’s very kind of you, Steve.” Scott thanked him.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” He chuckled. “Teddy owed me a favor anyways. Just make sure you two are nice to Leah again next month.”

“Next month?” Lauren asked.

“Yes, she’s decided to take a visit to Penn State.” Tracy said. “She’s interested in attending college there next year.”

“Oh, that’ll be great.” Lauren clapped her hands. “Right, Scott?”

“Oh, um, yeah.” He did his best to mask his dread. “Definitely.”

“Don’t worry, Dad.” Leah said, smiling at Scott. “I’m sure we’ll have lots of fun. Bye, Lauren. Bye, Scott. Have a nice flight.”


End file.
